


Raptors in Rose Creek

by misura



Category: Jurassic World (2015), The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Gen, Joshua Faraday is Owen Grady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: "Gentlemen," Faraday said, "allow me to present to you, from the left to the right: Ann-Maria, Betty, Caroline, Debbie and last but not least, Ethel."Six pairs of eyes stared at the creatures thus named.





	

"Gentlemen," Faraday said, "allow me to present to you, from the left to the right: Ann-Maria, Betty, Caroline, Debbie and last but not least, Ethel."

Six pairs of eyes stared at the creatures thus named.

"Told you it wasn't owls I heard last night," Goodnight muttered to Billy.

"These ladies are as deadly as they are sexy, and they will kill you as soon as look at you," Faraday went on. "Fortunately for all of us, they happen to like me."

"Well, thank God they're not actually _smart_ , eh?"

Horne crossed himself.

"You're saying they'll fight for us?" Sam asked. Good old Sam, taking the practical view. "That what you're telling us, Faraday? These things can take down a man? A horse?"

"These _ladies_ can take down pretty much anything. Man, horse, herd of buffaloes - you name it, they can slice, dice, kill and slaughter it."

"And they'll do so at your say-so," Sam said. Not sounding too skeptical, but not sounding too hot for the idea, either. "Leaving alone the innocent?"

"Yes," Faraday said. Faraday played cards - and did so well, by all accounts. He knew how to cover for a weak hand by a show of confidence.

"Bullshit." Sam thought it; Goodnight said it.

Give a man a gun and he might limit his kills to those deserving of a bullet - for a given value of 'deserving'. Goodnight had killed men in cold blood and from a distance, as men did, and once or twice up close and in anger, as men did when their reason had been stripped from them.

These - Faraday's so-called ladies, were not men. Goodnight was willing to believe that they would kill, but not that they would do so as men might.

"All right, so I'm still working on that part," Faraday said. "Still. They're here and they want to help."

"Demons," Horne said, crossing himself again. "Here to find themselves some sinners to drag back with them to the fiery pits from whence they came."

Vasquez smirked. "If that were so, what are all of us still standing around here for, eh? No saints here that I know of."

Goodnight glanced at Sam, who glanced back coolly. Apparently, in his mind, 'duly sworn warrant officer' did not equal 'saint'. Goodnight shrugged.

"They kill Bogue's men, that's good," Sam said. "They threaten the people of Rose Creek, I shoot them like the animals they are. We clear on that?"

Faraday grimaced. "Crystal."

Sam nodded once, sharply. Goodnight assumed that he knew what Faraday's expression meant: that any men who thought that putting a bullet into one of these creatures was going to stop them or even slow them down a bit was in for a nasty surprise. One he was unlikely to be able to repeat.

Vasquez shook his head, muttering something in Spanish under his breath.

"You're welcome," Faraday said. "No problem. At all."

"Nobody thanked you, Faraday."

For a moment, there was something familiar about Faraday's face. Something Goodnight had glimpsed it in a mirror sometimes, after. Or in between, more like, before he'd met Sam. And Billy.

"Goody," Billy said, his voice just a tiny bit too sharp.

He shrugged. "You give a man a gun, it's his choice whether or not to fire it. You give a man the power to command _that_ , what choice does he have?"

"I wouldn't say that I command them, exactly," Faraday said. "More like, I ask nicely, they listen. Most of the time. When it suits them."

"Sounds like me and Billy." Goodnight knew it was a terrible joke the moment the words left his mouth.

Vasquez chuckled, nevertheless. Billy rolled his eyes.

"For someone they call the Angel of Death, you can be a real funny guy," Faraday said, but his eyes looked a little less haunted and some of the tension had left his body, so Goodnight decided to call it a fair exchange and let it go.

After all, they might still all die tomorrow, and a little forgiveness was supposed to be good for the soul.


End file.
